


This Is My Family

by Tiikeria



Series: 500 Followers! [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Papa!Geoff, Ramsey Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my family; I found it all on my own. It may be little and broken, but it's still good. Yeah, still good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Family

**Author's Note:**

> CHEWY. CHEWY YOUR PROMPT MURDERED ME OUT OF CUTENESS. Y U DO DIS? I NO LONGER CAN.

Geoff couldn't stop staring at the younger man, stunned expression meeting the sheepish embarrassment on the British lad's face. The word that had just escaped Gavin's lips, simply by accident, had been something Geoff had been waiting for for fucking years. Now, to finally hear it from his adopted foreigner, he couldn't help the bubble of pride that was taking over his chest. Gavin had finally, _finally,_ called him 'Dad.' It had been a subconscious mistake; the Lad had been focused on his game, so much so that when Geoff told him to come help him with dinner, his automatic response had been "Be there in a minute, Dad."  
  
Now, the two were locked in a silent stalemate, embarrassment coloring Gavin's cheeks pink; pride curving Geoff's lips into a fond smile. He knew Gavin wasn't expecting the bone-crushing hug the Gent pulled him into, but he sure as hell returned it just as tightly; they were his family, not just Geoff. Griffon was very much his mum; Millie his little sister. Geoff...Geoff had become far more than just his boss and friend; he was his hero, his mentor, his father. That quote from _Lilo & Stitch _was very much true in his case: "This is my family; I found it all on my own. It may be little and broken, but it's still good. Yeah, still good."  
  
They made a silent pact, as they released each other, to ignore the tears pricking at their eyes. An understanding had been reached; they would quite happily be his parents if he wanted to needed them to be. They would always be there for their Brit. Quietly, Geoff rested a hand on Gavin's back, speaking with a smile still playing on his lips, "Come on, Son, I need to teach you some tricks with a grill." Hearing Griffon's squeal later when the man shyly referred to her as mum just made it all that much better. 


End file.
